Made For Each Other
by HaRrYpOtTeRfAn555
Summary: When Harry finds some distinct changes in Hermione, he notices something he hadn't before...hes falling for her! will she feel the same way? READ AND FIND OUT! ok, this was my first fan fici have written so don't be hateful on the review! thanx alo


Made 4 Each Other  
  
Ok, guys, this is my first ever fan fic!!! So PLEASE R/R!!!   
  
But if you say anything mean I will cry. And then I will hunt  
  
you down and kill you with a hatchet....j/k. Well, ENJOY!!!  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
I looked at the clock. "What? 1:00 am and I still can't sleep?  
  
God, and I have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with the Weasleys. I  
  
hope I don't fall alseep in thier car. I can't wait to see all my friends.  
  
I want to see how much they have changed since May. Harry, shut up I have to   
  
get some sleep!" "Harry! Harry! Get your sorry ass up and get dressed.  
  
Your stupid little friend is here!" Said Aunt Petunia. I quickly got dressed and   
  
headed outside. Well, the Weasleys hadn't changed at all. Same red  
  
hair, same expressions.  
  
Once I got into the car it was really crowded. There was Percy,  
  
Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and now me. We could barely fit my luggage  
  
in their old station wagon. On the way we talked about old things we did   
  
at Hogwarts, and what we planned to do this year. "So, Harry, who do you  
  
like this year? Sorry about what happend between you and Cho."  
  
"I really don't know who I like. Mabe I will be surprised" Once we arrived   
  
at the Leaky Couldron, we found Hagrid and he decided to go school shopping   
  
with us.  
  
When we were done with that, it was time to go to bed. The Weasleys  
  
let me spend the night with them. The next morning we had to wake up at 6:00   
  
in the morning. "Ron, remind me again why we have to get up this early when  
  
the Hogwarts Express doesn't leave for another six hours?" "I have no clue.  
  
Mum always wakes us up this early on the day we leave for Hogwarts." About  
  
two hours later we were all packed and in our hogwarts robes. And to kill  
  
time I suggested we go to Hogsmeade. It was about 20 minutes before the   
  
Hogwarts Express left so we left Honeydukes and went for the train station.  
  
Once we got on the train we found Hermione. I was most eager to see how much she had   
  
changed. She looked so much better. Her hair was not as curly, just waves  
  
and it was much more tame. Her eyebrows were not as bushy. And lets just  
  
say she had a "growth spurt." "Wow Hermione, you have changed alot since   
  
I last saw you." "thanks Harry. You've changed too." I was staring into   
  
her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of chesnut brown. I noticed  
  
she was staring too, and at that moment I knew I wanted to be with her, to  
  
hold her, to always be with her. Then, Ron interrupted, "sooo, cant wait to  
  
see all the teachers again huh? Except maybe Snape." "Huh? oh, ya, can't wait."  
  
Lets just say I was lost in those glistening eyes of beauty. I had to tell  
  
her how I felt, but how. The train ride went really well. We talked about  
  
what we did over the summer. It turns out that Ron went to London to see  
  
his grand parents, and Hermione went to Whales for a two week vacation. I  
  
didn't have much to tell about though. I told them about how I spent day after  
  
day in my small little bedroom counting down the days till the day I got to   
  
go back to my real home, Hogwarts.  
  
When we finally got to the castle we put up our truncks, ate the feast  
  
and crashed. The next morning was thefirst day of classes. Luckily, there was not   
  
one class that I was not with Hermione. The bad thing is, our first period  
  
was potions with proffesor Snape. "I can't wait until this damn class is over  
  
is as boring as hell." "Mr. Potter? Thats 15 points from Gryffindor for  
  
cursing and disrupting the class." "Don't worry about him Harry." "Ms. Granger,  
  
thats 5 more points." We could hear all the Gryffindors moaning because we  
  
lost 20 points on the first day. After first period we got an hour to take  
  
a break. I, of course wanted to be with Hermione the whole time. So I did.  
  
During the break I got rid of Ron by telling him that there was a dead rat  
  
in the boys bathroom and it looked alot like Scabbers. I told her to come over  
  
here and share the big chair by the fire with me. We were awfully close, and I   
  
could feel her bare leg on mine. Her skin was so soft, it felt softer than silk.  
  
How could I tell this wonderful, gorgeous, smart, sensitive person that I was  
  
falling for her. There was no hope she liked me back. (ok, im still going to  
  
write in first person narrative but switching character...Hermione..duh, and  
  
when I switch back to Harry I will give you a sign..."***"...to let you know.)"  
  
(thinking in her head) I like Harry so much. His body is so fit, instead of  
  
being that scrawny little boy like he was in his first year is nothing like  
  
that now, quidditch did ALOT for him. Boy, would I like to see him with his  
  
shirt off! How can I tell him how I feel though? He would I think I am crazy!  
  
I have to make a move, I have been known to be a little aggressive.(back to reality.)  
  
I put my hand on his leg, he looked a little shocked so I took it away. But   
  
then he said, "no, leave it." That made me happy. I wanted to kiss him so badly.  
  
But before I could do anything, he kissed me. I was exstatic. I kissed him back.  
  
Then he said, "Herms, I don't know how to say this so I will just say it.   
  
Herms, I want to be with you, ever since the train ride I have been thinking  
  
about you constantly. Please tell me you feel the same way." "Oh my God Harry,   
  
I do feel the same way, I can't believe it. Exactly, ever since the train ride  
  
.....i want to be with you too Harry." "Then lets do it, lets go to the Yule Ball  
  
together, go on dates, the whole shabang!!!" "I'd love to. But first, kiss me  
  
again." "You said it." Then he embraced me with more lust than I have evr seen.  
  
He kissed so well, i don't know where he learned, hes been with his bitchy aunt  
  
and uncle his whole life, oh ya, and that dork Dudley.  
  
Then, all of a sudden Ron rushes through the portrait hole to find them  
  
kissing. "oh, uh, sorry to interrupt, but, Harry, are you sure that it was Scabbers you saw  
  
in the bathroom?"***(harry) "No Ron, I was just joking" "oh, so, why were you guys making  
  
out like that?" "Me and Hermione are going together now. We both just now found out that  
  
we have strong feelings for each other, so, this is what we decided. You're  
  
ok with that right?" "ya! this os great! my two best friends going together!  
  
Malfoy will be so jealous of you Harry!" "ya, cus he doesn't have a beautiful,   
  
smart girl making out with him!"***(Hermione) "Oh, God, we have to get to class,  
  
an hour is over in 3 min. COME ON!!" I was so happy to be with Harry, I guess  
  
he didn't think I was crazy after all. I can't beleive I am actually with him!  
  
This has got to be one of the best days of my life!!!  
  
When we got to green house 3, we were, luckily, on time, and even the Slytherins  
  
hadn't arrived yet. As we were waiting for the class to start I grabbed Harry's  
  
hand and put it to mine. And at that I knew that we were made for each other.  
  
*Harry and Hermione were together all through their 7th year. They are and now happily married  
  
and have a little girl named Emily, who will be attending Hogwarts in a few years.  
  
**********************************THE END*************************************  
  
Thanks for readin!!! please I would love it soooooo much if you give me a good  
  
review!!! It will probably give me the courage to write a sequal about Emily's  
  
adventures at Hogwarts!!!!  
  
named Emily, who will be going to Hogwarts in a few years.* 


End file.
